Une nouvelle vie commence
by Natsuhie
Summary: Iruka adopte Naruto après que celui-ci se soit fait violer par l'homme qui l'avait adopté et ils emménagent à Konoha. Là Naruto va revoir une amie d'enfance et il va rencontrer Sasuke. SasuNaru,SchoolFic,Certains personnages sont légèrement OOC


_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ;)_

_Bienvenue sur ma toute première fic ;)_

_À la base c'était une fic que j'avais posté sur mon blog en 12 chapitre, mais pour le bien de la cause je l'ai "un peu" comprimé et je vais poster 2 chapitres de 6 chapitre chaque ;)_

_S'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas dite le moi je répondrai au début du prochain ou s'il y a une erreur **majeur**(ex.: l'histoire se suit pas) faite le moi savoir aussi,mais si c'est une virgule ou une faute d'orthographe ça ne vaut pas la peine. Merci ;)_

_Pour note: (1) (2)... Cela veut dire qu'il y a une petite note en fin de chapitre._

_Dans cette fic il ne sont pas des ninja,mais bien des élèves normaux et il va y avoir quelques similitudes dans le comportement et le charactère des personnages,mais ce n'est pas tout qui va être pareil. En gros, ils seront légèrement OOC. Et je n'ai pas mit M pour rien,car il y aura un lemon dans le 2e chapitre ;)_

_Sur ce bonne lecture ;)_

**Une nouvelle vie commence**

_**POV Sasuke**_

Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai 17 ans. Tout le monde dit que je suis froid et distant, mais malheureusement, les filles me tournent autour pareil. Fait chier! J'aimerais vraiment avoir la paix, mais c'est impossible. J'aimerais être dans une école privée où il y aurait seulement des garçons comme ça je serais tranquille. Mais mon frère ne veut pas. Il dit que c'est beaucoup trop chère, donc à tous les matins je dois me lever et me rendre dans cette école pourrit où plein de filles me cours après.À part ça, je n'ai plus de familles depuis l'âge de 8 ans, bien sûr il y a mon frère ainé. C'est en revenant d'une balade lui et moi que nous avons trouvé le corps de nos parents baignant dans une mare de sang dans le salon. Par la suite c'est comme si mon cerveau c'était mis en mode pause. Plusieurs images défilaient devant mes yeux, mais mon cerveau n'analysait rien. Tout se dont je me rappelle c'est mes parents étendu sur le sol maculé de sang et mon frère qui me prenait dans ses bras pour me sortir de la maison.

_**POV Naruto**_

Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 16 ans. Les gens disent tous que je suis adorable avec mon sourire d'ange, mais si seulement ils savaient...

Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille, mais mon tuteur Iruka est très gentil avec moi. Il venait souvent à l'orphelinat où j'étais pour voir la femme qui dirigeait cette dernière, c'est là que je l'ai connu.À la fin de chaque rencontre avec le propriétaire il me faisait un signe de la main. Puis au cours des années, il venait me parler à la fin de ses visites. Je lui faisais de plus en plus confiance. Il me demandait toujours si ça allait bien avec mes familles adoptives. Je lui répondais oui avec un grand sourire malgré tout. Puis il me souriait en m'ébouriffant les cheveux comme à un gamin. Un jour, il me donna son numéro de portable en me disant que si j'avais besoin de lui pour une raison quelconque de l'appeler.

Je suis content qu'il m'est adopté malgré mon âge se n'est pas tout le monde qui veulent d'un gamin de 13 ans. Avant lui les autres familles m'adoptaient seulement pour l'argent qu'on leur versait. Dans certaines familles c'était comme si je n'existais pas, dans d'autre on me battait, mais je ne disais rien, car j'avais peur que ça ne devienne pire. Puis dans la dernière famille où j'ai été l'homme qui m'avait adopté m'a battu quelques fois,mais il ma aussi violé. Le lendemain alors que l'homme était parti me laissant seul, j'en est profité et j'ai appelé Iruka. C'était le seul adulte en qui j'avais confiance et dans l'après-midi même, avant que l'homme ne revienne Iruka est venu me chercher me ramenant à l'orphelinat où j'allais. Une fois rendue il me proposa de m'adopter pour toute réponse je lui est sauté au cou comme pour le remercier. Depuis c'est lui mon tuteur et il s'occupe très bien de moi, en rentrant de l'école, je n'ai plus peur de me faire battre ou pire encore.

_**Quelques jours plus tard**_

Je viens tout juste d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville, elle se nomme Konoha, elle est belle et très accueillante. Les habitants ont l'air sympathique. Iruka et moi, nous nous rendîmes à notre nouvelle demeure, elle était grande, mais pas trop juste parfaite pour nous deux. Au premier étage l'on trouvait le salon, la cuisine et une salle de bain. Puis au deuxième l'on trouvait deux chambres et une seconde salle de bain.

**_Fin POV Naruto_**

Ils passèrent la journée à placer les meubles et à défaire les nombreux cartons en commençant par le plus utile. En fin de soirée, la moitié des cartons étaient défait. Naruto mangea un ... bol de ramen! ( qui s'en serait douté lol ;) ) Puis monta se coucher, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

**_Le lendemain matin_**

-Aller debout tu vas être en retard à l'école ! dit Iruka en ouvrant les rideaux pour laisser passer les doux rayons du soleil.

-Laisse moi dormir...zZZ...dit Naruto en remontant les couvertures par dessus sa tête pour se protéger de la lumière.

Iruka se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y remplit un verre d'eau. Il prit soin que l'eau soit la plus froide possible et revint dans la chambre du blond,retira complètement les couvertures qui recouvrait Naruto et déversa le contenu du verre d'eau sur le visage de ce dernier. Naruto se releva d'un coup complètement réveillé.

-Non mais ça va pas !

-Aller debout ou tu vas être en retard, répéta Iruka

Naruto se leva prit des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pris une douche et se prépara pour se rendre à l'école. Une fois fini, il descendit prendre son déjeuner.

-Bonjour Naruto

-Allo Iruka !

-À ce que je vois tu es plus réveillé que tout à l'heure, lui répondi Iruka avec un sourir.

-Pas le choix, dit Naruto en riant.

Une fois le déjeuner fini :

-Au revoir Iruka à se soir ! lança Naruto en sortant de chez lui.

Lorsqu'il fut arriver à l'école, il regarda sa montre 9h10 il avait 20 minutes davance ses cours ne commençait qu'à 9h30. Naruto se promena un peu sur le terrain de sa nouvelle école à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourait l'informer sur les cours ou sur les professeurs s'il y en avait qui était très stricte ou autre. Il marchait en regardant autour de lui. L'école était vraiment immense, il avait comme un petit présentiment qu'il allait un jour ou l'autre se perde dans un de ces couloirs.

Il remarqua une tache foncé un peu plus loin. Il s'aprocha et vit un jeune homme assis sur un banc. Il continua d'avancer décider à aller lui poser quelques questions à propos de sa nouvelle école. Plus il s'aprochait plus il pouvait le détailler. Il avait les cheveux aussi noir que du charbon et avait des yeux de la même couleur. Il portait un T-shirt bleu et des short beige pâle. Il avait les bras croisés et regardait le paysage devant lui plongé dans ses pensés.

-Allo! Ça va ?

-Hein? Qui t'es toi? Fut la seul réponse que Naruto obtenu.

-Je m'apelle Naruto Uzumaki et toi ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa

-Enchanté, répondu Naruto avec un grand sourir. Je suis nouveau et je me demandais...si...Si tu pouvais m'aider un peu.

Naruto était un peu gêné de lui demander son aide, après tout il c'était toujours débrouillé seul la plupart du temps.

-Ton horaire.

-Hein?

-Ton horaire prête la moi.

-Ah ok.

Il sorti un morceau de papier de sa poche, le déplia et le tendi à l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier le regarda un instant et le lui rendi. Puis il dit :

-On a trois ou quatre cours ensemble.

Sasuke se leva et fit quelque pas. Naruto le regarda faire sans broncher,puis Sasuke se retourna :

-Tu viens ?

-Hein ? Heu...oui j'arrive!

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrer de l'immense batiment et y pénétrèrent. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire une bande de folle se jetèrent sur eux ou plus tôt sur Sasuke plus précisément, ce qui fit tomber Naruto par terre. Sasuke ,sans accorder un regard à la bande de fille, se retourna pour voir Naruto étendu sur le sol. Il eu un petit sourir en coin et se pencha et tout en l'aidant à se relever Naruto lui dit :

-C'est toujours comme ça quand tu rentre ?

-Oui, malheureusement je n'ai jamais la paix dans cette école.

En se relevant Naruto aperçu une jeune fille qui se tenait derrière la troupe de folle. ( désolé,mais je sais pas comment les appeler autrement ;) ) Il fit quelques pas sur la gauche pour se dégager de la bande de fille et c'est là qu'il la reconnu.

-Hi...Hinata ?

La jeune fille releva timidement la tête et lorsqu'elle vit Naruto ses lèvres sétirèrent en un magnifique sourir.

-Naruto? Dit-elle timidement.

Naruto se jeta litéralement sur elle et la prit dans ses bras il était tellement heureux de la revoir! En effet, Hinata avait passé quelques années à l'orphelinat avec lui avant qu'une famille ne vienne la chercher. Elle était resté à l'orphelinat,car ses parents s'occupait principalement de Neji et laissait Hinata de côté donc ils sont allé la porter à l'ophelinat.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir Hinata! Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comment! Alors tout va bien ici pour toi? Et ta famille elle te traite bien?Lui demanda-t-il en désserant son étreinte.

-Moi aussi Naruto je suis contente de te revoir. Et pour répondre à tes questions oui tout va bien ici et oui ma famille me traite bien. Mais toi comment t'es-tu retrouver à Konoha?

-Et bien Iruka m'a adopté et ont a emménagé ici.

-Je suis tellement contente pour toi que tu es enfin trouvé une famille, dit Hinata en prenant Naruto dans ses bras à son tour.

En effet, Naruto était le seul garçon avec qui Hinata ne bégayait pas et pouvait parler ouvertement.( Ok d'habitude c'est tout le contraire,mais bon... ) Un peu plus loin le jeune Uchiwa n'avait pas manqué une seule goutte de leur conversation malgré la bande d'hystérique qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il vit Naruto s'éloigner avec Hinata bras dessus bras dessous en riant au éclat.

Les deux amis marchèrent en se remémorant des souvenirs de l'orphelinat en riant de bon coeur.

-Heu..Naruto. Où est ton casier? Dit Hinata en jetant un petit regard sur le sac plein à craquer de Naruto.

-À vrai dire je n'en est aucune idée. J'ai le numéro, mais c'est tellement grand que je ne sais vraiment pas où il se trouve.

-Montre le numéro...

-Tien, dit Naruto en lui tendant son horaire froissé.

Hinata regarda le numéro du casier de Naruto un instant.

-Vien! Dit-elle en le tirant par la manche. Ton casier est près du mien.

Après deux minutes ils arrivèrent devant le casier 214.

-Voilà! Ton casier est juste ici et moi c'est le 211, dit-elle est le pointant du doigt.

-Merci Hinata! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? Dit-il à la blague.

Au même moment des éclats de voix se firent entendre et un groupe de fille suivant un garçon arrivèrent. Les deux amis se retournairent et Naruto reconnu Sasuke cinq case plus loin. La cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours. Naruto paniquait un peu ne sachant pas où remarqua le regard perdu de son ami et lui demanda :

-Naruto? Ça va?

-Je ne sais pas où est mon premier cours, répondi-t-il dans un souffle.

-Ne t'en fait pas tu n'a qu'à me suivre, dit-elle simplement.

-Mais tes cours?

-Tu es dans le même que moi.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Je n'est pas simplement regardé ton numéro de case tout à l'heure tu sait, répondi-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Haaa... Hinata qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toit vraiment? Soupira-t-il.

Puis les deux amies se rendirent en cours. Ils ne se hâtèrent pas et quand il arrivèrent presque tout les élèves étaient déjà en cours. En arrivant près de la porte ils virent un homme au cheveux gris qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Lorsque Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent à sa hauteur l'homme prit la parole.

-Boujour Hinata

-Boujours sensei.

-Et toi tu dois être Naruto je supose?

Ce dernier fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

-Bien! Je suis ton professeur d'histoire, Kakashi Hatake. Heureux de faire ta connaissance, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Moi de même, répondi Naruto en la serant.

-Attend moi quelque instant. Je vais t'annoncer et je viendrai te chercher.

-D'accord sensei! Dit Naruto un sourir au lèvre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kakashi vint le chercher et le fit entrer dans la classe. Il invita Naruto à se présenter.

-Boujour je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis nouveau dans cette école et j'espère de ne pas mit perde, dit-il en se mettant une main derière la tête en riant.

Le professeur lui désigna une place tout au fond de la classe à côté d'Hinata et juste derrière une fille aux cheveux rose.

Quant à lui Sasuke était en cours de français. Il était assis à sa place habituel, près de la fenêtre, admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, plongé dans ses pensés.

«Comme ça Naruto est orphelin. Qui s'en serait douté? À la façon d'un il souriait, il avait l'air tellement heureux. Mais pourquoi je pense à lui moi?»

Il secoua légèrement la tête et retourna à sa contemplation, mais un nom lui revenait toujours en tête : Naruto.

Le cours se déroula sans trop d'embuche. La cloche sonna annonçant la fin du cours, Hinata se tourna pour faire face à Naruto.

-Dis, Naruto, tu viens avec nous durant la pause?

-Bien sur Hinata !

-Super je te présenterai! Dit-elle en lui faisait un petit clin d'oeil.

Ils sortirent du cours les derniers et se rendirent à leur casier pour déposer leurs livres. Par la suite, ils se dirigèrent vers les portes et sortirent profiter du soleil. Ils firent le tour de l'école et arrivèrent sur un terrain de football où quelques garçon se lançait le ballon et où un autre les regardait assis sur un banc.

-Hé oh! Kiba, Neji, Lee venez! cria Hinata.

Les trois garçon arrivèrent. Naruto fut surpris de voir son amie s'adreser à son cousin après se qu'elle avait subi à cause de lui.

-Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de crier si fort, lui dit Neji.

-Oups, dit-elle d'un air faussement navré.

En effet, Neji s'était litéralement fait crier dans les oreilles par sa cousine, étant donné qu'il était assis sur un banc non loin d'eux. Puis les quatres se tournèrent en même temps vers Naruto.

-Les garçons je voudrait vous présenter Naruto. C'est un ami de longue date qui vien juste d'arriver.

-Bonjour, dit le blond.

Puis l'un des garçon se jeta litéralement sur lui le prenant par le cou lui ébourifant les cheveux.

-Yo moi c'est Kiba!dit-il en le relachant.

-Moi c'est Neji.

-Oui et il est un peu trop protecteur, dit Kiba à l'oreille de Naruto.

-Moi c'est Lee et que la jeunes...

Kiba avait plaqué une main sur la bouche de Lee l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

-C'est bon Lee on à comprit...Tu viens jouer av...

Mais la cloche sonna intérompant Kiba.

-Toujours trop courte c'est foutu pause.

Ils retournèrent tous en cours, mais cette fois Hinata n'était pas avec lui. Elle lui indica seulement sa classe puis repartit. En entrant Naruto se dirigea vers le bureau du -ci lui désigna une place le long du mur juste à côté de Sasuke. Puis il prit la parole.

-Bon aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la notion sur l'agèbre. Sortez vos cahier de notes.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Ils allaient faire de l'agèbre! Il détestait ça, il ne comprenait absolument rien à tout ses chiffres et ses lettre mélangés.

Le cours paru très long à Naruto, chaque fois qu'il regardait l'horloge il penssait que les aiguilles c'était figés. Mais comme par miracle la cloche sonna le libérant enfin. Il sorti du cours et vit Sasuke marchant un peu plus loin devant lui. Naruto accéléra le pas. Une fois à sa hauteur il lui demanda :

-Dit...Heu...Sas...Sasuke est-ce que tu...Tu pourais me prêter tes notes s'il te plaît?

-Tu n'a rien écrit durant le cours? Demanda l'Uchiwa en s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

Naruto fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Tien, dit-il en les lui donnant. Mais dit moi, est-ce que tu comprend la matière au moins?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Naruto d'une petite voix.

-Alors comment veux reprendre mes notes et faire les devoirs si tu ne comprent pas?

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, répondit Naruto avec un petit sourir en levant les yeux vers lui.

Sasuke leva les yeux au plafond, puis se remit en marche. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelque pas que quelqu'un lui attrapa le pant de sa manche. Il se retourna et vit Naruto qui le regardait d'un air supliant.

-Sasuke pou...pourais-tu m'aider?

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il était plutôt surpris que quelqu'un lui demande de l'aide, mais aussi un peu déçu que Naruto lui demande à lui vu qu'Hinata n'était pas là pour l'aider.

-Moi je veux bien t'aider.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent.

« Hein? Quoi? Le chewing-gum...qui veut aider Naruto? C'est pas normal ça... »

-Avant j'ai deux mots à te dire... Entre gars, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Sakura avec un regard glacial à la façon Uchiwa.

-Très bien, Naruto si tu as besoin je serai à la cafétéria, répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Naruto en se retournant vers Sasuke.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu veux que_ moi_ je t'aide? Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Hinata? Tu as l'air de _très bien_ t'entendre avec elle. Il dit tout cela sur un ton ironique presque méprisant.

-Eh bien, je... Je me disais que puisqu'on était dans la même classe ça serait plus simple... répondit Naruto navré comme s'il avait fait une bêtise.

Sasuke soupira et Naruto baissa la tête.

-C'est bon je vais aller voir Sakura.

-Et d'où tu tien son nom?

-Je l'ai entendu pendant le cours.

Naruto contourna Sasuke et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lorsque Naruto fut hors de la vue de Sasuke, ce dernier baissa la tête.

« Putin! Pourquoi je suis toujours froid? Avec les filles qui me tourne autour d'accord, mais là Naruto ne la pas chercher! »

Il se mit à courir comme un fou, il descendit les escalier, passa à sa case pour voir si Naruto y était. Non ! Il se remit à courir en direction de la cafétéria, il aperçu Naruto qui s'apprétait à y entrer il redoubla d'effort pour le ratraper. Il vit Naruto se diriger vers la table de Sakura tout au fond, Sasuke fit un dernier sprint et ratrapa Naruto à quelques mètres à peine d'où se trouvait la jeune fille. Il prit le bras de Naruto et le força à se retourner.

-Hein Sasuke?Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je... Je vais t'aider... avec les... math, fini-t-il par dire en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-C'est vrai! répondi Naruto avec un grand sourir.

-Mais puisque... que je te le dit, dit-il encore éssoufler de sa course.

-Merci!

Naruto vit Hinata lui faire signe de venir avec eux .

-Ah! Hinata est là-bas! Dis tu veux venir manger avec nous? Demanda Naruto enthousiasme.

-Non merci. Je vais dîner chez moi, c'est plus sécuritaire, dit-il en jetant un regard vers une table où plein de fille le dévorait des yeux.

-Je vois, répondit Naruto avec un petit clin d'oeil. Alors à plus tard!

Il contourna Sasuke et alla rejoindre Hinata .Sasuke quant à lui se dirigea vers les portes de la cafétéria, puis quelques mètres plus loin tourna à droite et sorti de l'école.

Une heure plus tard la cloche sonna anonçant la reprise des cours. Tous se dirigèrent vers leurs classe et chacun se disait : Juste deux cours et c'est la fin de semaine.(1)

Trois heures plus tard une cloche retenti dans tout le batiment. Enfin c'était le week-end, enfin libre et plus besoin de se lever tôt ;).Du moin jusqu'à lundi :(. (2)

-Dis Naruto fais-tu quelque chose ce week-end?

-Et bien je doit aider Iruka pour défaire tout les cartons et je voudrais essayer de me concentrer sur les devoirs. (Concentration mon oeil avec le beau Uchiwa à côté de lui pour les « cours de ratrapage » en math) Moi et les math ça fait deux.

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider?

-Non merci, ça va aller, répondi-t-il en mettant ses livres dans son sac.

-Alors on ne pourra pas se voir en fin de semaine?

-Si j'ai une minute je t'appelle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et parti. Sur le chemin du retour il pensa à elle, il trouvait ça dommage il venait tout juste de la retrouver et il ne pourrait même pas faire une activitée quelconque avec elle et tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.

-Hey! Baka!

Naruto se retourna pour voir qui l'insultait.

À suivre ;)

(1) Je l'ai pas préciser avant, mais c'est vendredi :)

(2) Désolé si sa sembles allé vite pour la journée,mais moi aussi je vais à l'école et en plus de me lever à 7h30 et de rentrer à 4h45 je n'avait pas vraiment le goût d'écrire toute une journée d'é déjà qui a les devoirs :'( Ça fini pu ! Bon je retourne essayer de continuer la fic ;)

S'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas dite le moi je répondrai en début de chapitre ou s'il y a une erreur **majeur** faite le moi savoir aussi,mais si c'est une virgule ou une faute d'orthographe ça ne vaut pas la peine.

Merci ;)


End file.
